Bar
by Erzs
Summary: Stiles necesita distraerse de cierto chico de ojos verdes. ¿Por que no aprovechar esa oportunidad? Situado en la primera temporada


**Ni Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de Jeff, MTV, etc.**

* * *

La música sonaba a todo volumen, aturdiendo sus sentidos. La gente a su alrededor no dejaba de moverse enérgicamente. Sabía que no pertenecía ahí. Aunque, siendo sincero, no tenía idea de a donde pertenecía.

Tal vez no debió aceptar esa invitación aquella mañana.

...

Estaba en los vestidores después de un arduo entrenamiento de lacrosse. Por lo menos a él le había parecido arduo.

Casi nadie quedaba en aquella parte de la habitación a excepción de él y Danny, ambos esperando a Scott y Jackson que habían entrado a hablar con el entrenador sobre sus "deberes" como co-capitanes del equipo.

Estaba cambiándose la camiseta cuando la voz de Danny lo distrajo.

—Hey Stiles, tengo algo que preguntarte. –se fue acercando más hacía el, que se apresuró en colocarse su playera. No disfrutaba el cambiarse enfrente de la gente.

—Supongo que si Danny, pero si lo que quieres es una cita, lamento desilusionarte pero no será posible –respondió en broma.

— ¿En serio? ¿Conseguiste una cita con él? Oh…

— ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que conseguí una cita? –se detuvo un momento al analizar la frase. — ¿Cómo que con él?

—Ya sabes, la última vez que fui a tu casa. Él estaba ahí, y no pudiste evitar comerlo con la mirada. Ni siquiera yo lo miré como tú lo hiciste.

Stiles titubeo. — ¡Espera un segundo! Es mi primo de quien hablas. Eso sería simplemente extraño. –trató de buscar la manera de zafarse de la situación

—Primo... No me engañas, Stiles. No lo reconocí al principio, pero después me di cuenta. ¿Crees que no reconocería al famoso "Derek Hale" después de todo el alboroto que se armó tras su regreso? No me subestimes –Lanzó un pequeña sonrisa. —No sabía que fueras gay… Pero no tienes que preocuparte. Aquí a nadie le importa eso, y bien que lo has notado.

— ¡No soy gay! –No lo era ¿Verdad? Es decir, estaba enamorado de Lydia Martin desde la primaria. Aunque tampoco podía negar esas sensaciones extrañas cuando Derek se acercaba a él. Tampoco podía negar que Derek era todo un espécimen, sus ojos verdes cuando lo "amenazaba", sus labios que en varias ocasiones se había acercado peligrosamente había él, su barba… Okay, tal vez si le gustaba un poquito.

— ¿Entonces Bi? Sea como sea, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte conmigo. Y si ya conseguiste la cita ¡Hasta podría darte consejos!

Bi… sí. Eso funcionaba para él. Pero aun así. —No estamos saliendo. Es decir, el nunca saldría con alguien como yo. Tú lo viste, Danny. Él tipo es perfecto y yo solo soy un chico pálido de 147 libras. Nunca se fijaría en mí. Ni aunque él también fuera g-Bi. –Hizo un pausa — Y a todo esto ¿Por qué preguntaste eso de repente? Es decir, eso paso hace ya un tiempo. ¿Por qué lo sacas ahora?

—Oh, eso… Hoy habrá una gran apertura de un nuevo bar en el centro de la ciudad. Un Bar gay. Tenía planeado ir con mi no-Exnovio. Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba por lo que ahora tengo dos cortesías para mí, y necesitaba alguien que me acompañara. Y como recordé ese incidente se me ocurrió preguntarte. –Notó la expresión confundida del contrario —No iríamos como pareja, pero me sentiría más seguro si fuera con alguien más ¿Entiendes? Existen toda clase de personas en estos lugares… ¿Puedes acompañarme? ¿Por favor? Tal vez esto te ayude a olvidar a Hale. Quien sabe, tal vez encuentres a alguien que te "distraiga" –le sonrió sugerente.

Y Stiles aceptó. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

…

La cabeza le daba vueltas por todo el ajetreo a su alrededor. Danny bailaba con un desconocido por el cual lo había abandonado apenas llegaron al lugar. Mientras, él se acercaba a la barra con la intención de alejarse del ruido a su alrededor. El bartender le acercó un pequeño vaso con un líquido en su interior

— ¡Cortesía del joven de allá! –gritó por sobre el ruido, indicando un lugar a unos asientos de su derecha. Un muchacho, ojos verdes, labios tentadores, barba empezando a crecer sonreía en su dirección. Tenía cierto parecido con Derek, aunque solo fueran esas características recién mencionadas. Tomó el vaso frente a él y dudó... Pero que rayos, estaba ahí para divertirse ¿No? De algún modo tenía que empezar. Ingirió todo el contenido de un trago y se acercó al chico lindo de ojos verdes.

—Hola, Gracias por el trago.

—Hola a ti. Nunca te había visto por estos lugares. ¿Eres nuevo en esto? –el chico le sonrió.

—Digamos que si… -una sensación abrumadora le llegó a la cabeza, como si todo estuviera rodeado de neblina.

—Pues si es tu primera vez, no deberías quedarte pegado a la barra. ¡Ven a bailar conmigo! –antes de que pudiera oponerse, Stiles sintió como era halado hacía la pista de baile por aquel desconocido. —Vamos, no seas tímido.

Todo lo veía en cámara lenta, como si fuese un sueño. Como si nada fuera real. Los ojos verdes le miraban fijamente, la música pasaba lentamente. Empezó a moverse torpe y lentamente, tratando de seguir el ritmo y los ojos frente a él. —Hace calor aquí ¿No crees? Calor, calor, mucho calor –canturreaba mientras se movía. Algo estaba mal, podía oír una pequeña voz en su subconsciente repitiéndolo. Pero esa voz cada vez se hacía más y más baja hasta finalmente desaparecer. —Me quitaré esto, hay demasiado calor –dicho y hecho se removió la camiseta, arrojándola a un lado de la pista.

Él contrario solo sonrió ante esto y aprovecho para acercarse más al chico de lunares. La música seguía a todo volumen y todos estaban distraídos con sus propios asuntos. Se encargó de controlar al muchacho, rodeándolo con los brazos y bajando lentamente las manos hacía el trasero del más joven.

—Wow, Wow, detente ahí. –aun con todas las sensaciones abrumadoras a su alrededor, Stilinski no era ningún idiota y apartó al muchacho empujándolo levemente. —Solo estamos bailando ¿Okay? No estoy interesado en nada más. Si quieres algo, búscate a otro chico dispuesto a ello, que yo no lo estoy. –se alejó torpemente, buscando a Danny con la mirada. Al principio había pensado que aquella sensación extraña en su cabeza era producto de su poca resistencia al alcohol, al ambiente. Ahora sospechaba de algo más, esperando estar equivocado. Sintió como el contrario lo retenía y lo jalaba hacía sus brazos nuevamente.

—Pague demasiado por esa "bebida" para ti, niñato. Y no me iré sin haber recuperado mi inversión –empezó a deslizar sus manos nuevamente por su cuerpo, mientras el de ojos castaños trataba de apartarse en vano.

—Aléjate de él. ¡Ya! –Ambos miraron hacia la fuente del gritó, distinguiendo un perfecto par de ojos verdes. Stiles los reconoció enseguida, pero creyó que era un engaño de su mente.

— ¿O qué, grandulón? No creas que puedes intimidarme. Este es mío. –el desconocido lo miró, sin soltar al castaño que solo oía la conversación entre murmuros.

Stiles trato de concentrar la vista en el recién aparecido Hale, viendo cuando sus ojos cambiaron al rojo intenso y enseñaba sus colmillos. Oyó el grito del hombre que lo tenía aprisionado, y sintió como lo liberaba y se alejaba a toda velocidad. Sintió sus piernas fallar un segundo y antes de caer como alguien se aferraba a él.

–Te tengo Stiles. –rápidamente le puso su chaqueta sobre sus hombros para salir del lugar.

…

Ambos estaban en el auto de Derek, Stiles recostado en la parte trasera y el mayor al volante

—Gracias por ayudarme Derek. ¿Qué hacías ahí? No sabía que frecuentaras esa clase de lugares. –lo que fuera que le hayan puesta a esa bebida, había acabado con todos los sentidos del menor a excepción de uno. Su verborrea típica.

—No lo hago. Pero tú fuiste ahí. –sus respuestas eran cortas y cortantes.

—O sea que me estabas siguiendo ¿Es eso? Hale me estaba siguiendo –canturreó — ¿Por qué me seguías, lobo amargado? Sabes que, me da miedo saberlo. Pero me alegra que hayas estado ahí.

— ¿Y tú porque estabas ahí? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió acercarse a un idiota como él?

—Fue idea de Danny. Bueno, solo lo primero. Dijo que me ayudaría a distraerme un poco, y que quería compañía. –el movimiento del auto lentamente lo iba adormeciendo, su voz descendiendo en volumen. —Y él idiota se parecía a ti. Buena manera de distraerme ¿no? Buscar a alguien que se parezca a ti. Es tu culpa Derek Hale. Si no fueras tan guapo nada de esto hubiera pasa… -finalmente se quedó dormido tras esa pequeña confesión.

—Bueno, si no fueras tan lindo, ese sujeto no se habría fijado en ti. –él sabía que se había quedado dormido. Porque nunca le diría eso frente a frente. Nunca podría decirle a ese chico de lunares que le robo toda su atención desde la primera vez que lo encontró. Porque las cosas tenían un orden y así debían seguir. Porque no tenía idea de que haría si tuviera que enfrentarse a estos sentimientos.

…

Despertó con el peor dolor de cabeza que había sentido en su vida. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran solo una mancha borrosa en su mente, pero al menos estaba en su habitación. No tenía idea de cómo había regresado, pero lo importante es que lo había hecho. Se levantó, sentándose en el borde de la cama tratando de aclarar su mente. Recordaba una pelea, un baile. Derek… pero eso era parte de su sueño, es decir ¿Por qué Derek estaría en ese lugar exactamente? ¿Por qué lo ayudaría a él en particular? Posó sus manos en su cabeza para tratar de mitigar el dolor y notó las mangas en sus muñecas. Estaba seguro que esa chaqueta no era suya. Se la quitó lo más rápido que pudo, reconociéndola de inmediato. Era la chaqueta de Derek. Eso significaba… ¿Lo de Derek había sido real? ¿Lo había visto en ese lamentable estado?

Encontró una pequeña nota en los bolsillos de la chaqueta

"Devuélvemela pronto, o arrancaré tu garganta con mis dientes. Y no soy un lobo amargado."

Entonces… ¿También había sido real esa conversación? Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, mezcla de vergüenza y la resaca.

Bien, eso era todo. Empezaría los planes para mudarse a Canadá.

* * *

Lamento si hay algun error cronologico. Hace mucho que me vi esa temporada, pero llevo planeando esto desde entonces.

Espero les haya gustado esta fic :D


End file.
